United Purple Nations
bloc *Sentinel ( ) *New Polar Order ( ) *United Sovereign Nations ( ) *Menotah ( ) *NADC ( ) *The Democratic Order (link) |forumurl = http://cnupn.org |joinurl = http://cnupn.org |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = October 29, 2014 |totalnations = 61 |totalstrength = 3,479,127 |avgstrength = 57,035 |totalnukes = 844 |rank = 38 |score = 13.71 }} The United Purple Nations is an alliance on the purple trade sphere in Cyber Nations and was founded by Altheus on the 23rd of January, 2007. By February 27, 2010, United Purple Nations ranked within the top 12 alliances with more than 200 members, earning them sanction status, and on March 7, 2010 their flag was added to the game as Custom 67. The year of 2010 also the first prolonged period where Altheus was not in control of the alliance. At the end of a consequential 2010, the UPN's leadership changed: bringing Altheus back and adding Robster. In early 2011, Tecumseh became a member of the triumvirate. After a long period of stability, the triumvirate was replaced in early 2013 by Seuwp as Head of State and Robster as 2nd in Command. They are often associated with the CDT bloc, of which they were members starting in 2007 up until withdrawing from the bloc in September 2010. They are also founding members of PEACE and Poseidon, a major purple sphere bloc that includes most purple alliances, though they are no longer a member of either bloc. They also are the founding member of Sentinel, a small MDoAP bloc made up of allies, and joined Aftermath in 2013. History & Culture The United Purple Nations (UPN) were the 2nd major Purple sphere alliance to form, predated only by The Legion. At that time Legion consisted of 1,500 nations, the most of any alliance, and the original members of UPN wished to be part of something smaller and closer-knit. UPN's early years were one of uninterrupted rapid growth as the alliance had few enemies and could concentrate on internal affairs instead. This peace was to be broken by attracting negative attention from GOONS and internal strife building up within the Purple sphere. The 3rd major alliance to form in the Purple sphere, Valhalla, had broken away from Legion and were particularly hostile to their former alliance. Their leader, noWedge, desired to use his contacts within the New Pacific Order and also with others that were particularly hostile to Legion to claim dominance of the sphere. UPN faced a difficult struggle to not get involved for whilst they had few contacts or loyalties to the rest of the sphere at that time, noWedge made clear that he was willing to strike out at UPN if they did not toe the line. Due to these growing concerns, UPN established links with the New Polar Order and joined the Common Defense Treaty. Both organizations helped to shield UPN from both GOONS and noWedge's attention. UPN then helped to protect a friendly and rapidly growing, Invicta from Valhalla by arranging for them to join CDT as well. After this the Unjust War broke out, NpO vs. GOONS. UPN unsurprisingly joined NpO's side against GOONS. The war was a victory and GOONS disbanded, thereby preventing them from threatening UPN again. The time after the Unjust War was a golden age for the alliance. It's membership swelled to over 300 members and the CSE, NCAAbbs and MCB all merged into UPN. Safe from the ravages of war the alliance prospered. In mid 2008 however UPN suspended it's treaty with NpO, because of the increasing erratic behavior of its Emperor, (Electron Sponge). A month later the War of the Coalition broke out and due to the activation of a number of treaties UPN found itself an unwilling partner on the Coalition's side. During the later half of 2008 and early 2009, the alliance was at a crossroads. Like in many alliances the Vox Populi movement caught the imagination of many of its members and alliance opinion was split between sticking with its allies in GGA, NATO, NPO and others or switching sides to the new emerging force. A large part of this was anger inside UPN at what had happened to NpO and a wish to punish the Coalition for the past war. UPN however stood by The Hegemony, realizing that it's allies were in trouble and needed help. The Karma War broke out and the Hegemony, including UPN, lost. UPN however rebuilt strongly afterwards. Freed from their obligations to Karma, UPN resigned their long standing treaty with the New Polar Order. Since then UPN has dealt with many crises. By early 2010 the world was once again on the brink of war, and as could be expected UPN stood firmly beside NpO. During the beginnings of the Bipolar War, as it would be called, NpO declared war on \m/ . This would eventually lead UPN and the rest of CDT into the fight in defense of Polar. Invicta and UPN both declared war on R&R during the war. Despite the first strike, Bipolar ended up being a massive world war and ended in defeat for Polar and allies. Most alliances received white peace and various reparations. After this Altheus retired from government for the first time in UPN's long history. Peggy Sue took over the Prime Minister position. The rest of 2010 passed mostly without incident. Some shakeups were made, but no wars or political intrigue directly affected UPN. That all changed by November, a time that will live in infamy in UPN. Because of UPN's incredibly unpopular state, many members were leaving to find new places to call their own. And in the process government positions became vacant. Despite turbulent times UPN decided to cancel their treaty with ODN outright over disagreements about how OsRaven handled a major political issue with GOONS. Because of member hemorrhaging and seeing an opportunity to do some good in the alliance, former USN member Dexomega joined the alliance and, after some time, gained a Tribune position to fill the gap left by leaving members. By mid-December, a major political situation again emerged with Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism because a new UPN Applicant had declared war on a GOONS member. While most of the government united in favor of going to war with GOONS instead of negotiating in defense of their member, Dex took a controversial and unilateral step and went to the GOONS leadership several times with other UPN member's help to attempt a close on the situation, without the consent of the majority government. After some negotiation Dex and GOONS agreed that both parties would simply walk away from the situation with no strings attached. Dex notified the other UPN government of these dealings and the agreement to white peace, much to their dismay. This caused a cataclysm shortly thereafter with most of the government leaving, eventually leaving only Dexomega as a Tribune and NakedTime as the de-facto Prime Minister. Most former UPN government would go on to form a new alliance, Pegasus. Despite the grim times, Kevanovia merged his alliance (The University) and coordinated with Altheus to organize a new government and charter. With this finished, UPN stabilized from its deteriorating state. Friction would go on to develop between UPN and the new spin-off alliance Pegasus. This friction eventually led to the disbandment of Pegasus and the end of what could be considered UPN's darkest hour. UPN once again was forced to rebuild itself after the events of 2010, but struggled to reach its former glories. The recovery from wars, internal strife, and a lack of consistent government seats was guaranteed to be long and arduous. UPN continued to maintain strong ties with NpO and co-founded the MDoAP Bloc Sentinel with longtime allies GDA, USN, and Menotah. In late 2011 and early 2012, UPN found itself once again called to battle. When TOP declared on NpO for past grievances, in what would become the Grudge War, UPN found itself poised to enter the fray. Soon after the opening declarations by TOP and IRON, UPN made the decision to declare on IRON in NpO's defense. Several other alliances declared on UPN in this period, including but not limited to, TORN, SNAFU, and other TOP-aligned alliances. Another smaller war erupted at this time between Blood For Friends and UPN over past grudges. The war ended in February 2012 after several months of fighting with UPN surrendering with no reparations. Later that year, a disastrous tech raid against a Non Grata protectorate forced UPN into a very one-sided war against Non Grata. Against overwhelming numbers UPN quickly surrendered and managed to pay only minimal damages. Ironically relations with Non Grata had been improving, resulting in an ODP being signed in early 2013. This treaty was later canceled that same year. In January 2013, convinced that internal stability had been successfully achieved, Altheus once again decided to step down. In the triumvirate's place, Seuwp became UPN's sovereign Head of State and Robster, the alliances 2nd in Command. Several other government positions were filled, with long time member Underlordgc stepping up to the Ministry of Internal Affairs. It also marked Dexomega's third return to politics as Minister of Finance. By August 2013, the alliance's long and delayed rebuilding process from the events of 2011 seemed complete with the alliance regaining most lost ground. During this time, former members such as Abdur and Kauti123 returned to the alliance and in addition to them, UPN found itself experiencing an influx of new members. On the foreign affairs front: UPN signed onto the Aftermath Supreme MDoAP Bloc with CCC, CRAP, MCXA, NADC, and TTK by unanimous vote. Constitution The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable all-purple alliance to its members and friends. To make it work, the UPN has a number of small and hopefully unobtrusive rules: #No member shall assault, obstruct, or hinder any other member. #In the unfortunate event of war, members are expected to help defend one another. #Members are to abide by any treaties signed for by the Alliance. #No member is to attack any other Purple nation, unless in defense of their own nation or the Alliance. UPN Charter: The Periwinkle Papers Preamble The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable purple alliance to its members and friends; to provide her members with safety, prosperity, and freedom through a tight knit community and government. In return, every member shall respect, and honor this charter, which is the highest law of the United Purple Nations. I. Admission Any nation wishing to join the United Purple Nations is required to wear the “United Purple Nations” as its Alliance Affiliation, and may not be participating in any international conflict, or be in another alliance. The Cabinet of the United Purple Nations may implement additional application requirements, processes, and standards of training before any nation is inducted as a member. Nations flying the “United Purple Nations” as the Alliance Affiliation, but have not been inducted as a member may still have their right to safety and liberty guaranteed provided they have obeyed the laws of the alliance. Civil Liberties Each member of the United Purple Nations has the liberty to exercise freedom of speech, expression, association and belief within the bounds of non-aggression. Each member has the right to control their own nation as they see fit, provided it does not directly harm the United Purple Nations or abuse any nation. No law or policy may be made to infringe on these liberties. II. Government The Triums of the United Purple Nations The highest branch of the United Purple Nations consists of three Triums. The title of ‘Trium’ of the United Purple Nations is the highest position in the UPN. The three Triums shall each specialise in one area of expertise; namely Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs & Internal Affairs. In their area of expertise they act as the highest authority, provided their views don't run contrary to both other Triums. The Triums are also responsible for appointing and removing members of the senate. A Trium can be impeached with a unanimous vote by the other two Triums and a 51% vote by the general assembly. Upon resignation or removal a new Trium shall be appointed by the remaining two Triums. The Senate The Senate functions as the de facto political body of the alliance. The Senate consists of the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Envoys, the Minister of the Interior, the Minister of Finance, and the Minister of Education. By and large, the Senate fulfills the day-to-day administrative management of the alliance in each of its five main areas of interest, being military support and maintenance, foreign affairs, and internal management. The Senate has the ability to veto a decision made by the Triums. In order for a veto to pass through the Senate, it must receive at least four out of the five Ministers votes. Each Minister retains the right to appoint officers to head the various departments and offices under their supervision and guidance (including deputies) The specific functions of the Senate are set forth below. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is the second-in-command of the UPN military, and acts as sergeant major to the Trium of War's commander-in-chief. His/her duties are to maintain the military by any means deemed necessary, including organization and maintenance of UPN forces. Minister of Envoys The Minister of Envoys is the head of the UPN foreign affairs department. His/her duties include ensuring that the foreign relations of the alliance are secure and ongoing. He/she is to make sure allies are well treated and visited regularly and also to maintain foreign embassies to a high standard. He/she may assign diplomats to various alliances that he/she sees fit. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is head of the UPN internal affairs department. The department includes all activities concerning the general membership of the UPN, including moderation of the forums & recruitment of new members. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is head of the UPN financial affairs department. He/she coordinates all aid programs, coordinates trades, and makes sure that UPN nations are as strong as possible. Minister of Education The Minister of Education is responsible for the education of the UPN's members, whether it be simple diplomatic tact, war, or growing a nation. He is responsible for appointing Professors and taking care of students. He/she is also responsible for maintaining all guides, as well as overlooking the UPN academy. Elders The Elder position is awarded to members that have stepped down as Triums, as well as other committed members that have served UPN in a very special way. Elders have no specific duties or power, but instead is an honor bestowed on a UPN member. III. Amendment The Periwinkle Papers may be modified with universal agreement amongst the Triums and a majority vote amongst the membership. Past Governments International relations Contact #Forums: http://cnupn.org #IRC channel: #UPN on Coldfront.net See also Category:United Purple Nations Category:Purple team alliances Category:Common Defense Treaty Category:Aftermath